


Kindle the Heart

by SubtextEquals



Series: The Kindle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Marauders went to Hogwarts during modern times. Remus is in mourning over not being able to use his kindle at school. Sirius has a way to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindle the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Wolftar Wank with the prompt "2000-modern."

Ever since Remus’s parents gave him a kindle for a Christmas present in fifth year, Remus went through a period of mourning whenever they returned to Hogwarts. The special anti-Muggle wards up meant that any Muggle technology, kindles included, ceased to function once they passed the magical boundary. As a result, every year on the train ride back Remus became despondent. Sirius, meanwhile, was excited almost to the point of mania. Needless to say, this was not a good combination.

Peter was of no help. Wrongly assuming that the couple would want some time to themselves, he left them in a compartment. No doubt he didn’t want a repeat of what happened last year.

Remus, though, was not intent on taking advantage of their privacy. Instead he stared forlornly at his kindle, anticipating their upcoming separation.

Sirius sidled closer to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Moony,” He started and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I thought you missed me?”

Remus looked up suddenly and in the process nearly bumped his nose against Sirius’s. “Sorry, I’m—”

“Missing your book collection?” Sirius smirked.

He kissed Remus briefly, at least he meant it to be brief. Instead his boyfriend brought up his hands and wrapped them around Sirius’s neck, keeping him close. Remus opened his mouth to the kiss and his tongue darted out to brush against Sirius’s lips before seeking entrance between them.

Sirius moaned and his arms found their way around Remus’s waist, pulling him onto his lap. The kindle fell to the ground as they moved. Remus made no sign that he cared or even noticed.

After several long moments Sirius drew back. Flashing Remus a grin, he placed his hands on his friend’s chest, ostensibly to keep them separate although he didn’t mind feeling him up in the process.

“I missed you.” Remus ran his hand through Sirius’s hair.

“I can tell.” Sirius slipped his hands lower, beneath his lover’s shirt, and felt the familiar scars that crossed the other boy’s skin. “I have a present for you.”

“Sirius, you know what happened last time we shagged in the compartment—”

“I’m not talking about that.” Sirius nudged Remus so that he got off his lap. Bending over, Sirius opened his trunk and rifled through it. “I bought you a special book. It’s one of those old ones, made out of paper bound together. You still know how to read those, right?”

Sirius laughed when Remus swatted his head only to smooth out his hair again. The werewolf pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaning away.

“Here it is.” Sirius held up the gift, which he hadn’t bothered to wrap. “You’ll love it, Moony. It even has pictures.” He opened it. “See?”

Remus’s gasp was audible. “Sirius, I—that’s—”

Sirius took Remus’s hand and placed the book in his hands. “I dog eared all the pages I want to try out. You can do the same, hm?”

Remus stared at the book, no doubt the filthiest thing, outside of Sirius’s body, that he’d held in his hands. His expression betrayed nothing but awe. That changed when Remus lifted his gaze to Sirius’s eyes. The sudden look of lust was the only warning Sirius had before he was tackled to the ground. Remus’s lips were on him with a blinding intensity and Sirius didn’t know what was responsible for his breathlessness: the hands tearing at his robes or the fact that he’d been shoved onto his back.

“Ah, you—” Sirius gasped when their lips parted. “You like it then?”

“Sirius Black, you are a filthy man.” Somehow Remus had already succeeded in undoing his boyfriend’s shirt. He parted it, exposing Sirius’s torso, and bent over him. Soon his lips were making his way down Sirius’s chest.

Sirius groaned. His hips rose and while he would have liked to say that it was voluntarily, that he was trying to call attention to the lower portion of his anatomy, the fact was that the act was unconscious. A summer spent apart was too long, and the letters Remus sent were as comforting as they were maddening. And detailed so very, very detailed…

“You’re one to talk.” Sirius said between gasps. His hands found Remus’s clothes and soon he was being disrobed as well. “I thought you didn’t want a repeat of last year?” Sirius teased.

“Changed my mind.” Remus’s words were swallowed by Sirius’s skin as he continued his way down his abdomen now. His fingers hooked in the other boy’s trousers and he tried tugging them down before realizing he had to undo his belt first.

For once Sirius was too preoccupied to tease him, instead shrugging Remus out of his robes and shirt and once that was done he reached for his wand and cast a quick “colloportus” at the compartment door. Remus smiled approvingly though that might have been at the fact that he’d finally pulled Sirius free from both trousers and pants.

“God…” Sirius sighed.

“Did you bring lube?”

“A little late to ask that. I—oh fuck.” Sirius swore as Remus took his cock in his hand and stroked him slowly. “Trunk.” He groaned.

Having no desire to move away from Sirius, Remus cast a quick summoning spell. He caught the lube in his hand and reluctantly let go of Sirius’s erection so he could open it. Sirius was not going to make things easy on him, however. Hardly a moment passed when he sat up and reached for Remus’s cock. The lube nearly fell from Remus’s hands.

“Ffffuuck.” Remus shuddered and closed his eyes. “Oh fuck, Sirius.”

“Mm.” Sirius smirked. “Do, please.”

There was a grin on Remus’s face, devious and almost menacing with the promise it held. His response was wordless but understood all the same.

_Oh, I will._

As Remus pushed him to floor again Sirius felt rather than heard the crack of something under the small of his back. It was somewhat large, definitely rectangular and—oh, hell.

But mentioning it now would be madness. Not when Remus had spread the lube over his fingers. And soon the discomfort in his back was displaced by another kind of discomfort altogether but one that was welcome.

“You’re so tight.” Remus breathed.

“You’d think I wouldn’t be.” Sirius had to stop himself from thrusting down into Remus’s fingers. The lube was specially designed to make his muscles relax faster (God bless magic) but it wouldn’t work that fast. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Considering I played with myself all summer.”

At any other time Remus might have laughed or called him out on the lie, or partial lie as it were, Sirius had been too focused on his cock to play with his ass. But right now the werewolf decided to go along with it.

“Did you?”

“All summer.” Sirius said, thinking of exactly how he’d spent a fair portion of his nights, if not a majority, inside his room. Moving out of the Potters’ home and into his own had come with some privacy and he had taken advantage of it all that summer.

“I was stretched out on my bed. I couldn’t sleep without you there and whenever I touched myself I thought—oh, Merlin!”

As Sirius spoke Remus was doing some touching of his own. He circled Sirius’s shaft with his palm and stroked him, slowly, almost agonizingly slowly.

“Oh hell, Moony.” Sirius arched his neck and his head slammed against the floor. More pain but Remus was doing a good job distracting him. No, a stellar job. An unbelievably stellar job.

“What did you think about?” Remus’s voice was low. “Did you think about how I was waiting for you? On my own bed with my clothes stripped off. How I thought about you as I stroked myself and pressed my own fingers inside my arse?”

Sirius moaned. He could picture it all too clearly, had pictured it several times over the course of the summer when Remus wrote to him. The times they’d been able to meet that summer were few and far between and the letters had been the main outlet of their sexual frustration and the principal way they communicated their love for each other.

“You’re ready.” Remus said. It wasn’t a question but a statement and Sirius could not agree more with it.

“Please.” He sounded suspiciously like he was begging but in that moment he didn’t care. He had begged Remus before and he would do so again a thousand times if he had to.

Remus spread his lover’s legs further apart and took a moment to position himself before he slid inside of Sirius. It hurt. It always hurt at first but then it passed, as it passed now. Remus leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his cheek and then his lips. When Sirius felt himself relax again he rocked back against his boyfriend and Remus moved with him.

Sirius brought his hand around Remus’s head and held him in place as they kissed. Soon they had to part, however and they gasped against each other’s mouth, sharing the same breath as they thrust into and against the other. The pleasure came pooling up Sirius’s spine and overflowing to the rest of his body. Remus’s warmth came washing over him with every roll of his hips until Sirius was drowning in it.

Gasping, groaning, Sirius clutched Remus’s back. His nails dug into skin. “Oh, Moony.” He moaned.

“Shh.” Remus was being sensible, of course. That was his duty, both as a prefect and as a Marauder. If they were overheard now the scandal that erupted would be beyond damage control. That was part of what made it so thrilling, at least to Sirius and sometimes, he suspected, to Remus too.

“God, Moony.” Sirius tried to be quiet but the sensations were building inside of him with every thrust and when Remus moved even deeper inside him he threw his head back and would have cried out if Remus hadn’t quickly pressed his finger inside of Sirius’s mouth.

The surprise of it nearly had Sirius gagging but he soon recovered. He could tell immediately that this had been the hand around his cock, not just because of the sudden absence but also the taste. There was precum on his tongue and he could smell his scent on Remus’s knuckles. Sirius opened his eyes and stared at Remus as he sucked his finger deeper into his mouth.

The moan that escaped Remus’s throat was soft and Sirius was sure that if the other man had the presence of mind he would be proud of himself for how quiet he was being in the middle of mind numbing lust. A lust that found release as Remus thrust harder into Sirius. His other hand found Sirius’s cock again and soon it was all Sirius could do to focus on keeping time with him, thrust for thrust, because it was all so much, almost too much.

When his vision came back into focus Sirius could tell that Remus too was on the verge of losing himself. He’d seen the sight countless times over, seen the lines on his face as the werewolf braced himself, felt his body tense as he fought back, fought for more time. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. They could continue like this forever although Sirius’s lungs were burning for lack of air. What was air when they were making love? What was breath when Remus was inside of him?

But it couldn’t last forever. Sirius saw Remus clench his jaw, most likely biting down on his tongue as he came inside of him.

He stayed inside of him for a moment, shaking and a bead of sweat wound its way down his face. Finally he moved out of Sirius and withdrew his finger. The hand around Sirius’s arousal did not withdraw, however.

“Padfoot…” 

Remus gave his lover enough time to catch his breath before covering his lips with his own. And then he sped up the pace of his hand, ran his palm down the underside of Sirius’s cock before circling him again and moving quickly to bring him off. He swallowed Sirius’s cries until the other man came trembling in his hand. Sirius was still shaking moments later, caught up in blinding pleasure. He lost all track of time but in the end it was the feeling of something sticking into his back, forgotten in the tangle and merging of bodies, that brought him back.

“Remus?”

“Hm?” Still basking in the afterglow, Remus draped himself over Sirius. He nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck before resting his head on his shoulder.

“I think we broke your kindle.”


End file.
